


Daffodils

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring marks new beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

Title: Daffodils

Author: Lady Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)

Archive: Yes, please

Category: Q/O, Alternate Reality, Romance

Rating: G

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)

 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

 

Special thanks to Katbear and Merry Amelie, notre betas par excellence!

 

Feedback: please feed the hungry bunnies

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess  
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  


~*~*~*~

Ben walked in from the garage. “Quinn? You home?” He checked the living room. The dining room. The kitchen. The study. No Quinn.

Ah. The back door was propped open. Late afternoon sunshine spilled in, setting the dust motes dancing. Target acquired. Smiling, Ben headed out back.

Quinn was sitting on the edge of the stone fountain at the base of the retaining wall. He was barefooted, in spite of the not-quite-balmy temperatures, and his shirt was open, exposing his lightly furred chest and flat abdomen beneath. Bernini lay underneath the big maple tree, which was just starting to show signs of rejuvenation after the long hard winter. Ben eased out into the yard and moved to the wrought iron table and chairs, content to watch his lover enjoy the sunshine and the natural beauty that was the brownstone’s garden. 

Daffodils ran along the base of the wall, brilliant yellows and greens in sharp contrast to the mellow tans and rusts of the sandstone. The grass was just starting to come up again, and the rhododendron in the far corner was showing buds. Another couple of weeks and it’d be in full bloom. 

Except for the carefully tilled vegetable garden right outside the kitchen door, Quinn had allowed the garden to pretty much go any way it wished. Judging from the random dotting of crocus and more daffodils, the squirrels had been diligent. It should have been a total mess. Instead, the simplistic flow reminded Ben of a Monet painting.

After several long contemplative moments, Quinn roused himself and strolled over to the table, leaning in for a kiss. “Hello, love.”

“Hi yourself,” Ben answered, pulling his head down again. “I should have known I’d find you out here. Beautiful day, huh?”

“Yes indeed.” Quinn sat in the other chair. “Those daffodils always make me feel… newborn. The whole world is waking up from a long winter nap.” He gave Ben a winsome smile. “Such gorgeous colors and designs. What a grand creation we live in, eh, lad? I know people want to say it’s all random and the product of evolution but for me, it’s much more than that. Someone Up There is controlling all of it and doing a bang-up job of it, I must say.” 

“The poet botanist,” Ben joked, loving the whimsy in Quinn’s words. 

The older man nodded. “Spring is a time for new beginnings, Ben. Mythology tells us of Persephone’s return from the Underworld and her mother Demeter’s joy made everything bright and new. I suppose you’d say the world is rebooting itself.” 

He reached across the table and took Ben’s hand in his, eyes and voice soft. “I think this year it’s going to be a particularly beautiful spring.” 

Hand in hand, they watched the daffodils sway in the breeze.

~end~


End file.
